


Hurt!Sam (March, 2017)

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Wincest Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt!Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite





	Hurt!Sam (March, 2017)

Sam grunts, stumbling backwards over the low coffee table and crashing to the floor, head bumping against the arm of the ugly motel room couch. His nose hurts from the last punch and knows he’s bleeding. He starts to scramble to get up, but ducks his head when a machete slices through the monster’s neck. The vampire crumples, head rolling away, and Dean drops the machete.

“Dean,” Sam says, relaxing against the couch. “I screwed up.”

Dean is crouching beside him, holding a tissue to his nose and gently feeling the back of his head. “Everyone makes mistakes, but only you have me backing you up. How’s the head feel?”

“Hurts,” Sam replies.

“You went down pretty hard. Might have a concussion.”

Sam groans, closing his eyes against a spike in pain. He feels a little dizzy. Honestly, the vampire got in some good blows before Dean showed up. He’s not surprised he has a concussion.

“Just sit here until the bleeding stops,” Dean says. “We should probably skip town. I’ll pack our bags.”

Holding the tissue to his nose, Sam watches Dean quickly throw all their things into their bags. When the bleeding has stopped, he lets Dean know.

“Alright,” Dean says, taking the tissue and throwing it away. “Let’s get you to the car, and then I’ll come back for the bags. Sound good?”

“Uh-huh,” Sam agrees, leaning on his brother. He’s probably be okay to walk on his own, but he doesn’t mind letting Dean help. The shorter man’s body is solid and warm under his arm.

“Easy,” Dean murmurs, one hand coming up to cover the top of Sam’s head as he helps him into the car. Sam sits back, letting Dean buckle him in. “Okay, sit tight. I’ll be right back.”

Dean closes the door and vanishes back into the motel room. Sam leans his head against the window and watches the door until his brother reemerges with their bags. Dean disappears behind the car, and Sam hears the trunk open and close. The driver door opens a few moments later and Dean settles into the seat.

“How’re you feeling?” Dean asks, reaching across the seat to take Sam’s hand in his own.

“Sleepy,” Sam murmurs, tilting his head to look at Dean. Everything is a little fuzzy and he really wants to curl up in his bed at home, with Dean by his side.

“I bet. Here, lie down.” Dean pats his lap. “I’ll take care of you.”

Sam happily twists around until his head is pillowed on Dean’s thigh. Dean’s hand settles in his hair, gently stroking. Sam doesn’t sleep- he more drifts in and out of consciousness, unable to relax enough.

He’s not sure how long they drive for, but eventually Dean parks the car.

“I’m gonna go get us a room,” Dean says, helping Sam sit up. “Be right back.”

Sam blinks sleepily and his eyes follow Dean across the parking lot. The motel looks a little nicer than the ones they usually stays in, but he decided to hold off judgement until he sees the room. Looks can be deceiving in places like these.

Dean takes the bags to the room first before coming back for Sam. His arm is strong around the younger man’s waist and Sam loves the bulge of Dean’s biceps. Wonders if Dean will let him get his mouth on him tonight.

“Alright, down you go,” Dean murmurs, easing Sam down onto the bed. His sore body protests, but gives up when he’s lying flat on the mattress. “Let’s get these off.”

Sam’s glad the pillows are thick and fluffy, because he’s not sure he would be able to lift his head on his own right now. He gazes down the length of his own body at Dean removing his boots and socks. Sam’s jeans go next, sliding down long legs. Dean just tosses them aside, already moving upward.

“Sit up for me,” he says, arm sliding under Sam’s shoulders to help him. He unbuttons Sam’s shirt and tosses that aside as well before letting Sam lay down again. “How’re you feeling?”

“Tired,” Sam sighs, watching Dean undress.

“I’m gonna jump in the shower. Will you be okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” he assures the older Winchester.

Dean kisses Sam’s forehead. “Be right back.”

* * *

When Dean emerges from the bathroom in nothing but a towel, he’s not surprised to find Sam’ fast asleep. He smiles fondly, pulls on some boxers, and crawls into bed beside his brother. Sam stirs a little, shifting to cuddle close to Dean’s side. He’s already got a nasty bruise forming on his nose and under his left eye. Dean brushes a gently finger over it, knowing if he’d been a little bit faster it might not have happened.

“D’n,” Sam mumbles, long arm curling around Dean’s waist. “Love ‘ou.”

Dean smiles and kisses the top of Sam’s head. “Love you, too, little brother.”


End file.
